Missing Moments
by TwitchyTheMagnificent
Summary: The never-before-seen deleted scenes of Harry Potter are finally here!
1. How The Marauders Were Formed

Professor McGonagall was beyond angry. In fact, she was livid. At the same time, she was amused. She hadn't liked the new Defence Against the Darks Arts professor either. No one did. However, that did not mean it was it was appropriate to stick his underwear to the ceilings of the passages to the Entrance Hall, where everyone could see them. Those boys...

She had set them to writing lines. _I must not stick Professor Symons underwear to the ceilings. _McGonagall had also enchanted the door to stay shut no matter what, and they were unable to summon anything from the outside. Not that they would be able to summon anything, they were only first years, but just in case. That Remus Lupin was a smart one...

Inside the classroom, four boys were talking.

"Anyone got any ideas?" asked the shortish, hazel-eyed, black-haired one.

"I might be able to unlock the door," said the anxious, fair-haired one.

"Na, she's sealed it, only she can unlock it... What were you going to try – for future reference?" asked the first boy, called James.

"Well, I was going to see if I could pick the lock," said the second, whose name was Remus.

"You can pick locks? I wish I could do that, would have saved me a lot of trouble, that would," said the third boy, Sirius.

"I know, eh?" agreed James.

"Well, she sealed it magically, maybe we can unlock it if we don't use magic," continued Remus.

The forth boy, Peter, spoke up. "It's worth a shot,". Remus got up from his seat and got out a key ring with hundreds of bent pieces of metal, and a couple of unbent pieces. Remus slid the skeleton keys around the key ring, after a few minutes, Remus got to work. After sticking about twenty of the bent pieces into the lock, he bent one the unbent pieces into shape deftly, to fit the lock. As Remus jiggled the skeleton key in the lock, James, Sirius and Peter watched in fascination. Remus really could pick locks.

Within five minutes, Remus was done, the door was now unlocked, it didn't even squeak! He turned around and smiled at the other boys.

"Nice one!" congratulated James, swinging the door back and forth.

"I've just remembered something!" breathed Sirius, "we should leave a farewell note, so McGonagall knows we haven't been abducted,". So the four crafted a note that would irritate Professor McGonagall for the next 7 years.

McGonagall was hurrying back to her classroom, she'd only been gone ten minutes, but who knew what those boys could get up to in her office in that time! Slowly, Professor McGonagall unenhanced her door. She opened it slowly. There was no one there. How could they possibly gotten out? McGonagall spied a note on her desk.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_We, the undersigned, have found the detention to be inadequate. Therefore we have completed our task and departed. (See attached)_

_Much love,_

_ James, Sirius, Remus and Peter_

McGonagall laughed. Those boys! She smiled to herself.

_I'm in for a long seven years _thought McGonagall.

Hey everyone! What do you think of my new story? Just to clarify for anyone who hasn't figured it out yet, yes, it is supposed to be this short, they're called moments for a reason. But no offence. Anyone who bothers to read my crap is awesome and deserves to be lavished with money, cars, and mansions. However, I don't have any of this, so you'll have to make do with knowing I am in eternal gratitude to you guys. Deal?

PM me if you have any ideas or want to see a particular moment. - Katie


	2. How Percy Was Shut In A Pyramid

"We tried to shut him[Percy] in a pyramid," he[George] told Harry. – Prisoner of Azkaban(Paperback) pg. 51.

"Mum'll never let you get away with this" cautioned Ron.

"Shut up, Ron" retorted Fred.

"'Course we will" argued George "we've got this all planned out".

"Yes, but is it going to work?" Ginny raised her eyebrow.

"Totally-"

"Of course-"

"Definitely".

Ron and Ginny shared a look of disbelief. Ginny sighed. "Right..." they said together.

Then the Weasleys visited a pyramid. It was hot stuffy and dark inside, Percy would just _love _it. Fred and George 'spotted' some hieroglyphics that their guide had forgotten to translate. And because Fred and George are so kind and generous, they pointed this out to Percy.

Percy was suspicious of Fred and George, but what could they do with mum so near? So Percy stayed behind to look at the hieroglyphs. Fred and George grinned at each other. Cue ominous music. Da da daaaaaaaa! And maniacal laughter. Mwahahahaha!

The pyramid, being stuffy and dusty, generally uncomfortable, no doubt everyone was pleased to get out. Except for the fact that there was a noticeable lack of pompous, red-headed smartness...

Percy was going to kill them. Seriously. He meant it. God, why had he been so stupid? He'd heard Fred and George talking about it last night! Percy was hot, tired and mad. None of which are comfortable, but mixed together, well, it was only a matter of time...

But until that time came, Percy was stuck in here. A hot, stuffy pyramid. Hopefully, someone would notice he was missing, yeah, yeah that was what would happen! Maybe, probably, possibly, kind-of, ish, no... Percy was going to go insane with this line of thinking, so he decided to formulate a plan.

Mrs. Weasley was tense. Where was Percy? Ron had told her that Fred and George had told him had told him to tell her that Percy had told them that he wanted to take some photos and use the toilet.

"Molly!" Mr. Weasley was running over, he looked distressed.

"What is it, Arthur?"

"Percy's lost, I went back to the car to get some food, and the clock says that Percy's lost". Mrs. Weasley's heart dropped into her stomach.

"Fred and George talked to him last" Mrs. Weasley remembered. Boy, they were in for it.

"Fred, George!" she bellowed.

"Yes, mum?" they said together, looking like butter wouldn't melt in their mouths.

"Where's Percy?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Uhhh...he is...uh" they both began.

"In the toilet!" shouted Fred.

"Taking photos!" yelled George.

"Walking!".

"Running!".

"Crawling!".

"Dying!".

"Flying!".

"Being embalmed!".

"If you don't take me to him right now, you'll be getting howlers!" Mrs. Weasley screeched. Needless to say, Fred and George are hard, but not hard enough to stand up to Mrs. Weasley.

**Hey! Anyway, before you start throwing things-**

**Woah! Who threw that?**

**Anyways, school's been sucking, I've been given an assignment on lab mice. Really. My science department is getting mice for this term and the Year 8s are looking after them. I give the poor chaps 3 days.**

**Over and out, Katie**

**P.S. I don't own Harry Potter and related people, objects and moustaches.**


	3. How the Next Generation Turned Out

It was quiet. A very rare occurrence for the Potter family household. However, it was going to be this silent until December, as Harry and Ginny's daughter, Lily had now started Hogwarts. Harry was looking at a picture, of him, Ginny, Ron, their kids and Teddy to occupy his day off until Ginny got back from the Daily Prophet. _Our kids are weird _thought Harry.

Firstly, there was James Sirius. The family troublemaker. When Harry had named him after his father and godfather, he'd had no idea that naming him after the two foremost marauders was so appropriate. Harry could count on his fingers all the times James had pulled one over on them. Provided that the entire Weasley clan donated their fingers to him.

Next there was Albus Severus. He reminded Harry of himself. Al had been so nervous when he was going to Hogwarts, he thought he was going to be sorted into Slytherin. So Harry had told him something he had never told anyone else. Of how he himself, had almost been sorted into Slytherin. Harry, being Al's father, had known that Al wouldn't be reassured until the sorting was over. So Harry let things play out, and play out they did. Al was sorted into Gryffindor.

Lastly, his daughter Lily Luna. Lily looked like her mother. Flaming, long, red hair and beautiful brown eyes. He smiled. Lily was so much like her mother. How, when Al had started at Hogwarts three years ago, she had been clinging on to her mother's arm, begging to go to Hogwarts. Like Ginny had, when he had first met her, so many years ago. She had been so excited when she got her Hogwarts letter. She didn't even care that she might not be in Gryffindor.

Of course, that didn't mean Ron and Hermione had been let off the hook. They'd had their fair share of odd kids. Rose was so smart. Scarily smart. When she was three, she could read whole novels. At six, she read complex reference texts that could reduce her father to a quivering heap of jelly. Now, at thirteen, Harry was scared of what huge thing Rose would accomplish. It would be big, it might be loud and it might be bad, but it would be cool. Seriously cool.

Hugo was like Rose in that he was very smart. However, unlike his sister, Hugo was rumoured to be psychotic. Even Harry wasn't sure that wasn't partially true. Hugo definitely looked like a psycho. His father's redness and mother's bushiness had melded into a disaster. A red afro. It made Harry's hair look mind-blowing in comparison. His eyes were bluer than Ron's. His were electric blue, they lowed he Hugo looked at you the right way. Some of his teeth were still falling out. Scary image. Scarier person. Hugo was a mad genius, that's all anyone needs to know.

Next to Harry in the picture, was his god-son. Teddy Lupin. His hair a trademark turquoise and his other trademark, his smile. The smile that made you think he knew something you didn't, soft and tender, yet laughing and playful. Harry thought he'd done well with Teddy. Sure, he and Andromeda had gotten their fair share of complaints, but who was Harry to pick on something like that? It wasn't like Harry was totally innocent.

"Hey!" Harry jumped about a foot in the air.

"Woah... woah, woah, woah!" he breathed, as he turned around to face Ginny.

""I scared you" she smiled.

"Yeah" he smiled back.

"You're admitting it?" she laughed.

"This time, and this time only" he continued.

"Well, no one can say you're not fair" she allowed.

They smiled at each other.

"So what were you looking at?" Ginny asked.

Harry passed her the photo and they talked, remembered, and loved each other.

**Wow, that was odd. I did not know this was coming until I wrote it. Weird. Anyway, we got our lab mice today (we're just looking after them, they won't be tested on or dissected or anything) they're so cute! Mine is called Muzz.**

**Over and out, Katie**


	4. How Ginny Learnt To Fly

**A/N: Wow. It's been a while. I am sorry. This is a little long even for me. I am sorry people. I haven't updated for two months! I solemnly swear to try to update at least once a month, even if I have to pull an all-nighter.**

...

Ginny Weasley was watching her brothers on their Shooting Stars™ and Cleansweeps™. They looked almost heroic, up in the sky, careless and free. They were playing Quidditch; Bill, Percy, and Ron on one team and Charlie, Fred and George on the other. It was mesmerising to watch them. But Ginny's mother, Molly, wouldn't let her join them. Ginny was the first Weasley girls for quite a few generations, so Molly, understandably, wanted to teach her girly things. Really annoying girly things.

Ginny didn't want to be a girly girl. She wanted to fly around on her own broom and do cool tricks and defeat the boys at Quidditch. Ginny could imagine the awesome smugness and bragging rights now. So when the boys were done, Ginny decided to go for a _walk_... A long walk, in the forest around the Quidditch pitch, where she was so _not _going to steal a broom. So she walked over to the broom shed. Ginny looked around quickly, no one was around.

She grasped the doorknob and tried to turn it. Locked. Ginny tried a little harder. She got nothing. A little bit harderer. There was still nothing. Ginny braced a foot against the wall, and yanked as hard as she could. Again there was nothing. Ginny sighed dejectedly. She turned away. _Maybe next time _she thought. Just as Ginny was about to open the Burrow's door, an almost-silent click came from the broom shed. She smiled. Ginny walked back to the shed and apprehensively opened the door, as if she was expecting an alarm to go off.

The inside of the shed wasn't how Ginny expected it to be. The brooms were tossed all over the place willy-nilly. All over each other, like they were just plain old sticks. She gingerly picked up Ron's Shooting Star™. It was the slowest; Ginny figured it was the best choice for someone who had never been on a broom before. Ginny walked to the forest near the Burrow, and mounted her broom with some trepidation.

Gingerly, no pun intended, Ginny kicked off from the ground. Way too hard. The broom shot into the air like a rocket. Ginny put on the brakes as fast as she could, but she was still, undeniably, trapped in a cloud. It was white, wet and cold. Ginny had previously thought being on a cloud would be warm and fluffy. She flew in what she thought was down, but in a cloud one can't be sure. Ginny eventually came to the end of the aerial labyrinth.

Ginny looked around and found she was almost directly above her home. It looked tiny from way up there. She gently lowered the broom until she was fairly close to the Burrow and started to figure out how to steer. Lean forward, go faster; Lean back, slow down; leaning left and right made you turn in the respective direction. It was amazing. She felt suspended in time, like it was some sort of liquid.

Ginny couldn't stay up there long; it had taken a while to find her way out of the cloud. It was dusk; the sun was just starting to ting the sky an exceedingly tasteful shade of crimson. The clouds were pink and orange now. Ginny wondered if they would still be wet and cold, but there wasn't really time to find out. Ginny flew, wobbling ever so often, down to the broom shed and stashed the Cleansweep™ back in the broom shed. Ron wouldn't notice.

"Ginny!" Molly called from the kitchen. "There you are, I was just about to send the boys after you!". Ginny smiled and Molly hugged her.

"Sorry, Mum," Ginny apologised.

"That's quite alright, dear,".

Ginny stole one last look at the broom shed. It was the first, and by all means, there were many more to come.

...

**So, um, yeah... (Awkward silence) What do you guys think? I mean I getting reviews as much as the next person, but they're not life or death to me. I write for myself and no one else. However it might be prudent to note that flaming me to update faster might work. On another note, I saw Deathly Hallows Part 1 yesterday! It was so epic!**


	5. How Hermione Met Neville

**Hey everyone. I'm still trying to uphold the promise I made last chapter. Hang in there. Also, while I was writing this I noticed that Neville Longbottom and Nymphadora Lupin have the same initials. It's a sign! Of what, I'm not sure though...**

**...**

Neville Longbottom was apprehensive. Neville also felt that he shouldn't use the word apprehensive, without knowing what it meant. He had been listening to his grandmother rattle on about looking after his dad's wand. Neville understood that it was important; it was one of the few things he had inherited from his long insane father, Frank Longbottom, and his wife, Alice, also insane.

Eventually his grandmother finished her lecture of trying to live up to his parents, and Neville got on the train. He had thought 10:15 was too early to be here, and Neville was right. There was no one here apart from the witch who pushed the little cart with lollies on it. Neville thought there was a conductor and a driver, but as with many things in the wizarding world, you just couldn't be sure. So Neville waited.

It was about 15 minutes until people generally started arriving. He'd been one of the earliest there, along with the kids who parents had jobs, or had to be somewhere. Outside the train, Neville could see all the students starting or returning to Hogwarts. He wished his Mum and Dad could have come with him. He hoped they'd be proud. Right outside the compartment he'd chosen, there was a girl with extremely bushy hair.

She talked very fast. Her hair was brown. As far as Neville could tell she was a Muggleborn and for some reason, her parents kept going on about looking after her teeth. _Are all Muggles dental-obsessed? _He wondered. The girl smiled one last time at her parents, and took her trunk and herself onto the train. Neville suddenly realised he couldn't see Trevor anymore.

"Damn!" he muttered.

Neville looked in the above spaces where trunks were kept, but there was no trevor the toad to be found. he was looking under the seats when a weirdly familiar voice shattered his thoughts.

"Excuse me," it said. Neville lifted his head up and smashed it on the bottom of the seat. It was feminine and fast-ish. Neville got up and looked at the intruder. It was the girl from outside the window.

"Are you alright?" she asked, brow furrowed. Neville rubbed his head.

"Getting there," he answered.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she told him.

"Neville, Neville Longbottom," he replied, head still hurting a little bit.

"Are you pure-blood?" asked Hermione.

"Um, yeah, I am. How'd you know that?" he peered around Hermione's body, through the door.

"Oh I did a little summer reading... you know..." she trailed off.

"Not really, I don't read a lot of books," Neville shrugged apologetically.

"Well, you wouldn't need to, you already know lots about this world," she gestured to the room in general.

"True," he agreed. He stood on his tiptoes.

"Are you looking for something?" asked Hermione, peering at him oddly.

"Yeah, my toad, Trevor, he's dark green and has a patch of lighter skin that looks like a T on his forehead," Neville described.

"Do you want me to help you look for him?" She seemed really nice. Maybe they could be friends.

"Okay. I'll see if anyone in the nearest compartments has seen him," Hermione said. "Keep looking in here,".

"Alright,". Hermione left the compartment, and Neville turned to the room. He hoped he hadn't lost Trevor. He was a present from Uncle Algie. Neville also hoped that Hermione hadn't just ditched him.

...

**So, what do you guys think? It didn't turn out like I thought it would. But then, I have no actual plan as I'm writing this so that's probably why. Vote on the next chapter on my profile!**

**Over and out, Katie**


	6. How Fred And George Opened WWW

**Hey everyone! Happy December! Enjoy the (hopefully) first update, and (also hopefully) not last, of the twelfth month of 2010! Hope it was worth the wait!**

**...**

Diagon Alley. They'd done what their mother had said was impossible. The Weasley Twins had opened a joke shop. And they'd get that money from Ludo Bagman soon enough too. It was the work of a lifetime. The shop was large and imposing and purple. It had a large and imposing and yellow sign. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was large and imposing and multicoloured. It was also small and charming and had the same hue of madness all over it.

Fred turned around to George, he was grinning. The expression was mirrored by his twin. Their eyes were slightly glittery from tears that might or might not have existed.

"This is it, Fred" said George. He sighed. "I'm nervous," he admitted.

"Yeah, same," Fred agreed. "Can't we get Harry to do it?".

"Yeah. This is his fault," George smiled, "He should have to do this,".

They looked the key in George's hand and thought about their friends in Hogwarts. Lee, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione...

"We'll do it together," they said in sync. Fred grasped the bottom half of the key. Slowly, scaredly, they fit the key into the lock. Everything was louder than it should have been. The lock clanged so loudly, George wondered why nobody was looking.

The door swung open. The shop was silent. You could have heard a pinhead fall off a pin. Fred and George were marvelling at the shop. It was theirs, every single square yard. Of course they had seen it before. They'd had to look through it before they bought it, but now they owned it. The front room was filled with boxes of stuff. It still didn't look like it belonged there. A box falling off one of the shelves with a loud thump brought them back to earth.

The twins jumped in sync. They laughed. The walls were a really nice shade of mahogany. The ceiling was a lighter king of timber. There were shelves every so often embedded into the walls and tables built into the floor. There was a message written on one in the dust. Wash Me Please. George walked over a drew a smiley face in dust next to the writing along with the words: Will Do Thanks. He turned back to the shop.

There was an old-fashioned cash register on the counter. Fred ran over to it and pressed the 5 button. DING!

"That was a cool noise, George!" giggled Fred; he seemed a little out of it. George walked over from the table to see what was so exciting. He pressed the 9 button. PONG! He laughed. 723447 translated to BONG DANG PANG BING BING BONG!

Fred pushed George out of the way.

"You do it like this, moron!" he yelled and pressed 6855577, PING DONG DING DING DING DING BONG BONG! They went back and forth like that trying to play the most complicated rhythms. George ended up on the ground laughing after Fred had had to use all of his fingers and his nose to play a bunch of hemidemisemiquavers.

Fred started laughing again and held his nose carefully.

"Are you okay?" asked George through his mirth.

"Owwww! I think I shattered my nose there a little bit," he breathed. Fred prided himself on his moderately high pain threshold.

" You sure?" George was the more cautious one, although there still wasn't that much difference.

"Yes! I'm bloody sure!" Fred was never that patient, but neither of them was blessed with that particular virtue. He tapped his nose. The swelling immediately went down. He eyed the lever that stuck out of his side of the cash register. When his nose had totally gone down, Fred yanked it down hard. The lever came down smoothly. Then Fred registered George's oooff-ing as the tray shot out of the machine into his stomach.

"Yarr! My revenge is neigh!" yelled Fred with his arms in the air.

"Yeah... sure..." George was winded.

"Alright?" asked Fred, a guilty expression on his face. George gave him a thumbs-up. When he was breathing properly again, George had his turn firing the 'Tray of Doom' as he called it. Fred and George spent the rest of day seeing how far they could get to go and enjoying their last day of childhood.

**...**

**So... what did you think? Personally I think this is what they would act like if they suddenly achieved the thing they'd only wanted to do from the moment they'd started Hogwarts, however I am the 'Insane Giggler' so don't listen to me unless there's a hot guy or a cute dog involved. Vote for the next chapter in the poll! I swear the choices do range. Promise.**

**Later, Katie**


	7. How Dennis Creevey Fell Into The Lake

**Hey everyone! No one voted in the poll, for the record, which is why this is the 7****th**** chapter of Missing Moments, whether you like it or not! However, you guys have a choice! Vote in the poll! Also, I'm thinking of doing my own take on the time-travel fics or a version of Harry's yearbook, which I love by the way), what do you guys think? Can Katie the Insane Giggler pull it off? Tell me. Really.**

**...**

"Colin, I fell in! ... something in the water grabbed me and pushed me back in the boat!"

"Cool! It was probably the giant squid, Dennis!". – Goblet Of Fire(Paperback) pg. 159

Dennis looked at his brother. _That's it? A hat that reads your thoughts? _Dennis had assumed that it would be something like killing a basilisk. Harry Potter had done that, and he was only fourteen now. Colin's friend, _was it Jenny? _was talking to him about someone called 'Serious Black'. He didn't seem to be important any more. Dennis entertained himself by looking out of the window, his breath fogging up the glass.

The ride to Hogwarts was boring at first. Eventually Dennis got up and walked around. The train was big. Up and down he walked. And, as these kinds of things usually lead to, Dennis became lost. He stopped outside a compartment with 4 kids in it. There were three boys and one girl. The first boy was short-ish and had black hair that looked naturally messy. The second was extremely tall with orange-red hair. The last was chubby-ish and had ruler-straight blonde hair.

The girl was pretty but her hair was alarmingly bushy. Dennis was watching them through the compartment door, he had a feeling he was supposed to know them, but still their names eluded Dennis. _Maybe the girl was called Harmony?_ Denis was trying to figure out their names when a random platinum blond guy and two gorillas pushed past him into the compartment.

"Get out of my way you filthy mudblood!" spat the blond.

_Mudblood? What does that mean? _thought Dennis. He shrugged and walked down the corridor until he came to a seemingly empty compartment. He opened the door. There was a girl sitting on the left window seat. She had copper coloured hair and porcelain skin, but not the good kind, the kind that makes people look pretty. This girl had the porcelain skin of someone sickly, who hasn't seen a lot of daylight. She turned to look at Dennis. Her eyes were black as night.

"Hello," she said coolly.

"Um... hi," Dennis felt awkward. "I'm Dennis,". The girl muttered something under her breath. "What?" asked Dennis. In hindsight, he considered that that probably wasn't the best idea.

"I _said, _get out MUDBLOOD!" she yelled. Her voice hurt Dennis' ears. He backed out of the compartment, wondering what 'mudblood' meant. It didn't sound nice.

"Oh hey, you lost too?" asked someone. Dennis jumped about a foot in the air. He turned around to see a reddish-brown haired girl trying unsuccessfully to stifle her giggles. He scowled and hoped she wasn't another of those 'mudblood' people.

"I'm sorry I scared you," she had an exceptionally quiet voice.

"S'ok, I'm just looking for someone that doesn't call me 'mudblood'," he replied.

"'Mudblood'? What does that mean?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Dennis, "what's your name? I'm Dennis Creevey,".

"Emma Dobbs," she told him. "Wanna find somewhere to sit?". They trawled around the train for a while, until they found somewhere to sit in the very back of the train. Over the hours, they were joined by several other first years called Owen Cauldwell, Natalie McDonald and Malcolm Baddock. Malcolm was a welcome source of wizarding information.

"I'm half-blood, almost pure, I'll marry a pure-blood, and our kids will be pure-blood because they won't have any muggle heritage," he'd already explained the other reasons he was an idiot.

"So?" asked Owen. Dennis was mystified too. _Who cares about what kind of blood you have? _

"So, it's about class, the purer your blood the higher you are... and I guess it helps to be in Slytherin if you want to get _really _high up,". The train pulled up.

"Are we there?" Natalie looked around.

"Guess so," answered Laura. An announcement went over the train.

"Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately," it echoed. The anxious first years left the train; Dennis, seeing that the others weren't as wary of Malcolm as he was, ducked around and lost himself in the crowd unnoticeably.

An enormous man with a suitably enormous beard yelled that the first-years were supposed to congregate around him and the edge of the lake. It turned out that they were supposed to ride to Hogwarts for the first time with three people in miniature boats in the _rain. _Dennis had hoped it would have been put off for the weather. He should have listened to Colin, who had told him about them earlier.

He ended up in the last boat with the 'mudblood' girl. She was sitting there primly with her nose in the air. Dennis sat as far as he could away from her. _You could have shattered the silence with a liquorice wand _Dennis thought, _where did that come from? _Colin had said that being a wizard was addictive, but didn't think he meant like that. Dennis thought he knew what her name was. He'd heard some other 'mudblood' people calling her Astoria Greengrass.

But Dennis wasn't thinking about who she was anymore. He was thinking more about the pressure on his back, and how the boat was tipping out from under him. He was thinking about how cold the water was and that it didn't really matter because he was already wet. He was thinking about the oddly high giggling coming from above him and the tentacle wrapping around his stomach...

**...**

**So, that was kind of weird. You know, I only realised the irony near the end of when I was writing this. Dennis is calling all the pure-bloods mudbloods. LOL XD! Go Dennis! He's rebel. Even if he doesn't know better. Vote in the poll people! So, I'm working on the beginning chapter of my version of the time-travel fic. If there's anyone out there that would beta it, send me a PM. Really, I'll post the summary on my profile (also where poll is, hint, hint, hint) and **_**please **_**somebody get back to it. Also, I've hit a blank for MM ideas, someone PM me!**

**Later, Katie**


	8. How Luna Became Friends With Ginny

**Hey everyone! I need a new catchphrase... Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to ****Away-with-the-faries for the new ideas. Thank you, you rock. First chapter of 2011, here we come!**

**...**

Luna was happy. Daddy had written to tell her that the Quibbler were going to publish a rare creatures special. It was going to feature heliopaths, nargles and even Crumple-Horned Snorkacks! There was a cloud outside shaped like one. A dark spot flew through it, there must be a Quidditch practice. Luna liked Quidditch, her mother had taught her to play, Luna wasn't terribly good but she could fly. She had met Ginny at her flying lessons.

Ginny was a good flyer. Luna wondered how that was, as Ginny didn't own a broom of her own until her eleventh birthday. A year really didn't give one that much practice. However, Luna had heard that Harry Potter had been put on the Gryffindor Quidditch team by Professor McGonagall after his first flying lesson. So maybe flying was hereditary. Luna had inherited more of her father's looks as opposed to her mother.

Luna looked back though the window. There really was a nice view. She could see the Herbology greenhouses. Luna had an essay in Herbology due. She was going to library, to do it. _That was where she was going... _Luna walked on to the library, she was sure she'd find it eventually. A bushy haired girl with large front teeth was power-walking in the same direction, with her back to Luna.

"Excuse me, do you know where the library is?" Luna asked.

The girl turned around. In her hands, she was holding a piece of paper and a small hand mirror.

"Yes, it's just down the side passage way in the Defence corridor and down the steps on the right, the steps to the left just keep on going and never stop, like the walls that pretend to have doors but don't," she smiled, "just follow me, I'm Hermione Granger, by the way,".

"Luna... Lovegood," she added as an afterthought.

Luna followed Hermione to the Library, and noticed that she was carrying a heavy book under her arm. It was dark green with silver fastenings and the cursive on the cover said that it was called _Dark Creatures_. Luna hoped it included heliopaths, they could be very dangerous. In her hand Hermione had a small piece of parchment with writing on it and in her other hand was a palm-sized muggle hand mirror. Maybe she was trying to summon a _sserxe strawgoh_, they _were_ very pretty.

They were going down the stairs now, the right ones, to the Library. Hermione bid her goodbye at the front desk and handed the book in. As Hermione handed over the book, Luna noticed that the ends of the bottom of the book were slightly crumpled and there looked like the bottoms of, if not whole, pages had been ripped out. Luna looked at the library. It was delightfully massive. There seemed to be whole shelves dedicated to Herbology.

Luna heard a quiet sobbing sound with occasional mumbles and the odd hiss and rasp. It was coming from the next shelf over. The long, flaming red hair gave it away at once, it could only have been Ginny Weasley. She was sitting down on a stool that two low for her with a vacant expression her face. Her eyes were red and puffy and there were tear tracks down her face. Ginny hissed again and another tear ran down her cheek.

"Ginny, Ginny," Luna walked up to her and tried to get her to respond. Luna shook her shoulder gently. Something wasn't right. She grabbed Ginny's hand and persuaded her to stand and follow Luna. She asked a Hufflepuff boy where the Hospital Wing was and he told her. Ginny was very strange, she was just following Luna, who was dragging her by the hand. Her eyes were glassy, and sporadic tears leaked down her face.

As they get to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey was very irritated, Nearly Headless Nick had floated through the wall. Luna let go of Ginny's hand to get Madam Pomfrey, but when they returned Ginny was nowhere to be found. Luna lost twenty-five points from Ravenclaw. Luna walked back through the corridors, past a crowd of people staring at Harry Potter and proclaiming that he was the heir of Slytherin. It was only later that night that Luna heard the terrible news.

Penelope Clearwater and Hermione Granger had been petrified.

**...**

**OK, so ****Away-with-the-faries, did I do a good job? Originally, Luna was just going to comfort Ginny at the end of the year, after everything had happened, but this came out instead. I'm an awful updater, so (and I know this is ages away) I'll try to have another chapter up by the twentieth.**

**There is a cameo up for grabs, if someone can give me a new catchphrase. I'm counting on you guys.**

**Katie**


	9. How The Daily Prophet Continued To Annoy

**Hey everyone! Wazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzup? I'm writing this for my birthday, the 13****th**** of Jan, and it's my gift to you guys for your pure, unadulterated awesomeness and patience. I'm not sure where this came from. It just came. And when it comes, it comes. You know? This might also be rated K++, there is no language to offend parents, but there is a large-ish neon hint.**

**...**

"You'd think that the Daily Prophet would have something better to do," said Ron, looking at the paper. It had been two years since Voldemort had been defeated. The Daily Prophet was, unfortunately, still going strong. It had, also unfortunately, maintained its extreme privacy invasion of one Mister Harry Potter. Rita Skeeter was, once again, working for them and they had reverted to their die-hard philosophy: when in doubt, make it up.

One of the headlines was particularly interesting. EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH HARRY POTTER. Ron wondered how many of those interviews Harry was aware of. It said that Harry's favourite song was a Muggle one called Smells Like Teen Spirit by a band called Nirvana. As far as Ron knew Harry wasn't into music, and despite the efforts of his Mum, had started avoiding Celestina Warbeck like the plague. Like the worst case of spattergroit ever.

Ron also knew that Harry didn't read much, unlike Hermione, so the fact that the Daily Prophet claimed to have discovered the name of his favourite book was highly unlikely. And even if he did Harry would not go for explicit romances. Well, Ron considered, maybe he would. Harry had a horrible life and a worse love situation. Maybe Harry would want to read really slushy love stories. But he would never, _ever, e v e r... _let the press know.

There had also been a personality test.

WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE ANIMAL?

**PYGMY PUFF** (_wrong, just wrong_)

FOUR ADJECTIVES TO DESCRIBE IT? How you think of yourself

**CUTE, FLUFFY, MANIC, PRETTY **(_what are they on?_)

WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE COLOUR?

**PURPLE **(_it's red and gold, you asked _me _this but did you listen, nooooooooo_)

FOUR ADJECTIVES TO DESCRIBE IT? How other people think of you

**SOFTNESS, INDECISIVE, ROYALTY, PASSION **(_where did that come from?_)

WHAT'S THE LAST BOOK YOU READ?

**THE TALES OF BEEDLE THE BARD **(_Harry can't read Runes_)

FOUR ADJECTIVES THAT DESCRIBE IT? How you feel about school

**COOL, FUNNY, WEIRD, SADNESS **(_that must be the most accurate thing I've ever read on this thing_)

WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE MOVIE?

**TOY STORY 2 **(_what?_)

FOUR ADJECTIVES TO DESCRIBE IT? What you'll be like in thirty years

**FUNNY, AWESOME, KID-ORIENTED, HILARIOUS **(_that is just uncreative, really_)

Ron looked at the quiz. Harry has not, nor will he ever indulge the Prophet by taking part in a stupid personality test. They had totally destroyed Gwenog Jones' reputation after they had reported that her favourite animal was a kitten. She was known for being brutal and ruthless. After all, she was captain of the Holyhead Harpies, England's only all-female Quidditch team. She had to upkeep an illusion of viciousness.

Harry was not going to be happy. But at least it was just funny this time, instead of hurtful. Ron remembered back to his fourth and fifth years. Rita Skeeter had written total BS about Harry and Hermione. Ron was lucky that he escaped it. But this article was pretending to be perfectly serious. So now every witch or wizard in England would think that Harry's favourite animal was a pygmy puff. Joy.

**...**

**My birthday gift to the world. I'm not sure about it, but I was reading Diary of A Wimpy Kid and this came to me. Weird the ways things work, eh? All for now.**

**Wow, the story is finally done. I really wanted to end it on a high note, you know? See you next story,  
**

**Katie**


End file.
